Many medical procedures are performed using minimally invasive surgical techniques, wherein one or more slender implements are inserted through one or more small incisions into a patient's body. With respect to ablation, the surgical implement can include a rigid or flexible structure having an ablation device at or near its distal end that is placed adjacent to the tissue to be ablated. Radio frequency energy, microwave energy, laser energy, extreme heat, and extreme cold can be provided by the ablation device to kill the tissue.
With respect to cardiac procedures, a cardiac arrhythmia can be treated through selective ablation of cardiac tissue to eliminate the source of the arrhythmia. A popular minimally invasive procedure, radio frequency (RF) catheter ablation, includes a preliminary step of conventional electrocardiographic mapping followed by the creation of one or more ablated regions (lesions) in the cardiac tissue using RF energy.
Deficiencies of radio frequency ablation devices and techniques have been overcome by using cryogenic techniques and devices for mapping and ablation, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,807; and 5,281,213; and 5,281,215. However, even though combined cryogenic mapping and ablation devices permit greater certainty and less tissue damage than RF devices and techniques, both the cryogenic and the RF devices are configured for limited lesion spot sizes. In addition, these conventional devices are not well suited for tissue ablation for varying surface textures.
It would be desirable to have a catheter which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and which provides a lesion of variable length, even over non-uniform or irregular tissue surfaces.